Mi pequeña alegria
by Patatakawai2307
Summary: Inuyasha un estudiante ejemplar y cumplido es sorprendido con una noticia por parte de una de su ex llamada kagome que por cosas del destino terminaron por tomar caminos diferentes pero tal vez no es como ellos piensan es posible que esto los unirá más que antes
1. Chapter 1

Hey hola de nuevo perdón si no pude seguir con mi anterior novela pero he decidido darle unas modificaciones así que traje esta novela hecha por mí y mi mejor amiga denle una oportunidad no se arrepentirán se los prometo.

* * *

Proyectos, proyectos y más proyectos si no me controlo mi cabeza terminara explotando, como ven soy estudiante de último semestre y me esfuerzo demasiado aunque no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo porque mi padre tenía una empresa y pues empezaba a tomar el manejo sobre ella, pero el punto es que sin calificaciones satisfactorias para mi padre adiós puesto

Llegue a mi casa y lo único que hice al entrar fue tirarme en el sillón, minutos después sentí como lamían mi cara

-tobi - me queje- ya déjame- me levante del sillón tobi me siguió hasta mi recamara y se acostó en mi cama- hoy fue un día estresante amigo así que a dormir – apenas me recosté y tobi se acurruco a mi lado , cerré mis ojos dispuesto a dormir pero el sonido del timbre hizo que me sobresaltara

-rayos –grite, me levante con pereza y baje las escaleras y fui hasta la puerta

-kagome me sorprendí

-hola inuyasha –dijo cortante

-¿a qué viniste?- le pregunte de mala gana baje la mirada y pude notar su estómago un poco grande

-estoy embarazada-soltó de un solo golpe.

* * *

es poco lo se pero prometo seguirla si a ustedes les agrada =)


	2. Chapter 2

hey hola de nuevo gracias por los comentarios hacia zabitamt1975 (ahora kagome sera la fuerte hasta ahí puedo decir XD) y xininitaromantica19 por apoyarme y seguiré la novela al parecer todos los días todavía no esta dicho y créditos a mi amiga que hizo crear esta hermosa novela junto a mi si gustan leer sus novelas están en wattpad su usuario es Haydeedeluna (fanática de gerard way o como se escriba XD)

* * *

-estoy embarazada…- me dijo después de varios segundos sin decir nada la mire a los ojos

-¡QUE ES IMPOSIBLE SI USE PROTECCION!

-si quieres que todos tus vecinos se enteren que no usaste protección no me importa pero por favor hablemos del tema adentro -se rió

-demonios, pasa –la invite a pasar, entro y cerré la puerta

-veras al principio no lo creí pensé que solo era hambre cuando empezaron los antojos y después vinieron las náuseas, decidí entonces comprarme una prueba de embarazo y salió positiva – me dijo kagome seria

-pero…¿segura que ese hijo es mío?-

-acaso me vez con cara de facilona como todas tus amantes- me miro fríamente

\- claro que no pero es muy efectivo el preservativo así que – la mire nervioso

-mira si no me crees pregúntale a mis amigas o a mis vecinos para que veas que NO HE SALIDO CON NADIE - me grito

-está bien te creo y que quieres que haga –

-muy simple fingir ser la familia feliz y listo cuando nuestro hijo crezca a una edad adecuada le diremos todo y además puede evitarse el problema de envidiar a otro niños por tener una familia feliz- se cruzo de brazos verán ella tiene a sus padres separados y nunca le ha gustado eso

-aja-

\- por lo que veo muestra poco interés en el bebe será mejor que me vaya con koga tal vez el si me acepte- sonrió con malicia, para quienes no conocen a la basura de koga era mi supuesto amigo en la universidad que le gustaba kagome antes que anduviera con ella pero por los problemas que teníamos nos separamos y como buen "joven de bien " decidió consolarla y ayudarla y terminaron juntos

-no! De ninguna manera-

-está bien cuando nazca me vendré a vivir contigo

-perfecto, ¿cuantos meses tienes?

-5 meses mañana tengo cita con el ginecólogo ,pasa por mi a las 3.00

-vives donde siempre

-si imberbe

-hey y por qué la agresión

-por qué tu maldito imbécil me engañaste- dijo con notorio enojo

Rodee los ojos

-fue un maldito error – grite desesperado-cuando comprenderás

-mira a mí no me estés levantando la voz estúpido- grito más fuerte

-dios hasta cuando me vas a dejar de insultarme y no me grites aparte yo no me merezco esto

-ja te mereces esto y más por ser un maldito mentiroso que me engaño con mi mejor amiga

-Y tú te fuiste a los brazos de mi mejor amigo- le acuse

-Por qué él fue el único que me apoyo cunado me puse mal y cuando anduvimos fue por que puse fin a esta relación

Es igual – me voltee enojado

-sabes no quiero volver a discutir esto le hace mal al bebe y lo pasado es pasado– se calmó y se fue a sentar

-Exacto lo mejor será ya no pelear-me senté a su lado

-Será mejor irme – se levantó y fue hasta la puerta – adiós - salió dejándome solo y más preocupado

* * *

Y para darle mas humor aparecerá kikyo y no sera la mala de cuento ;)

Adiós!


	3. Chapter 3

He y perdón por desaparecerme pero mi maldita escuela puso exámenes y mas cosas y lo peor es oral xD tratare de actualizar más rápido y como recompensa subiré otro capítulo (2) espero y les guste

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome:

Me desperté gracias al despertador (xD ignoren eso ),bostece y juntando mis energías me levante de la cama.

Camine a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno Vaya que tenía antojos! Me fije en la hora,11:30,aun faltaba mucho para la cita con el ginecólogo,toque mi vientre y sonreí

-tal vez tu padre sea un estupido,pero yo te amo-le dije al bebe,estaba ansiosa por saber si será niño o niña.

Me levante de la silla y fui a mi habitación para elegir al atuendo que me iba a poner,decidí ponerme una blusa fucsia con una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones de mezclilla con unos zapatos sin tacón color negros,me di una relajarte ducha y y salí del baño,me puse la ropa que había preparado y me seque el cabello,no me gustaba mucho maquillarme en días casuales,pero como yo estaba súper pálida me puse un gloss rosa,me volví a fijar en el reloj y eran las 12:39,como aun era demasiado temprano,opte por salir a dar la vuelta a un parque ,que quedaba justo enfrente del edificio donde yo vivo,tome mi celular y salí.

Cuando llegue me senté en una banca,cerré mis ojos,y respire el aire limpio y puro de Tokio

-Hola-me dijo una í los ojos y me encontré con un niño de mas o menos 3 años.

-Hola pequeño-le dije y sonreí.

-que tienes en tu pancita?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-un bebe-

-que padre!-

-Shippo!-gritó una chica y corrió hacia el pequeño,cuando llego lo cargo y lo abrazo.-hijo no te vuelvas a separar de mi por favor-le beso la mejilla y me miro-Gracias-me sonrió.

-de chica y Shippo empezaron a caminar y el pequeño volteo a verme.

-Adios-se despidió de mi con su manita,yo hice lo mismo y me levante de la banca.

Camine un poco por el parque mientras pensaba en el pequeño que había visto hace rato,me hacía pensar que...tal vez mi bebe es un niño.

No me había dado cuenta cuando tiempo había estado caminando hasta que recibí una llamada de Koga preguntándome donde estaba,volví a caminar hacia el edificio y cuando llegue al ascensor comencé a respirar agitadamente y me dolían los pies,cuando el ascensor se abrió camine por el pasillo y entre en el departamento y vi a Koga sentado en el sillón pero en cuando me vio se levanto.

-Amor me tenias preocupado-me abrazo.

-solo fui a dar un paseo al parque-

-da igual,lo bueno es que llegaste bien,pero cuéntame que te dijo ayer Inuyasha?-

-me dijo que el bebe no era suyo y blah blah blah,pero al final lo acepto-

-ojalá no hubiera aceptado,tu y yo junto con el bebe hubiéramos sido una gran familia feliz-

-Pues si pero,Koga también tiene derecho a estar con su hijo-

-eres muy buena Kagome-me beso-ahora debo irme a trabajar,segura que estarás bien?-

-si Koga -me reí-hasta pronto,te amo-

-yo igual,hasta luego-me beso y salió del departamento.

Minutos después se escucho la puerta de nuevo.

-ay Koga ahora que se te olvido-divertida,pero al abrir la puerta mi sonrisa se borro.

-nos vamos?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-espera-dije entre dientes.

-Muévete Kagome,que tengo muchos pendientes que atender-Lo fulmine con la mirada y tome mi bolso.

Salimos juntos del departamento y cerré la puerta con llave,juntos entramos al ascensor,el no dejaba de mirar mi abultado vientre,y lo que mas me sorprendió fue que lo estaba mirando con el ascensor se abrió salí apurada y el salió detrás de mi,salimos al estacionamiento y nos subimos a su auto.

-dime donde queda el hospital?-

-a dos cuadras de tu empresa-el prendió en marcha el auto y en el camino nadie dijo ni una sola palabra.

Llegamos al hospital y nos dirigimos al piso donde se encontraba el ginecólogo.

-Kagome Higurashi ?-dijo el doctor después de que habían pasado unos minutos.

-soy yo-me levante de la silla y Inuyasha también.

-pase-

Inuyasha y yo nos entramos en la oficina y mi emoción se hizo presente,ya tenía ganas de saber si era niño o niñ doctor me indico que me recostara en la camilla y así lo hice.

-Como has estado Kagome ?-Dijo mientras encendió una maquina.

-todo bien,gracias-

-me alegro,y supongo que este joven es el padre?-

-si,soy yo-dijo Inuyasha.

-bien,veamos que es-me quite la chaqueta y levante mi blusa,el doctor comenzó a esparcir un gel en mi vientre y después movió el ecógrafo ( creo que así se llama la cosa esa XD)

-que es doctor?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-es...una niña-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

dentro de poco subo el otro


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui esta, ahora pongo el otro capítulo :)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome:

Me sentí muy emocionada al saber que tendría a una niña,mire a Inuyasha y el también sonreía.

-bueno,al parece esta todo bien-dijo el doctor y apago la maquina,me quito el gel y me levante de la camilla.

-por favor pasen al consultorio,Kagome,te voy a recetar unas vitaminas y otras cosas para el cuidado de tu bebe-

Pasamos al consultorio y nos sentamos.

-muy bien,aquí están las ecografias-nos dio 2, Inuyasha y yo tomamos cada quien una y la guardamos.

El doctor me dio unas vitaminas y me dijo que cosas debo y no debo hacer durante los siguientes meses.

-muchas Felicidades,y bueno,eso es todo-

-Gracias doctor-dije y salimos del consultorio,bajamos al estacionamiento y nos subimos al auto de Inuyasha.

-vaya,voy a ser papa de una niña,quien lo diría?-dijo sonriendo.

-...-

-bueno,te dejo en tu casa o en donde?-preguntó

-déjame en el supermercado por favor-

-para que?-

-para comprar comida imberbe! Para que mas?-puso los ojos en blanco y prendió en marcha al supermercado.

-ya esta bien-dijo frustrado-y..no quieres que te..-lo interrumpí.

-no gracias,aparte dijiste que tenias pendientes que atender-

-Mira,solo son pequeños,no importa..-Lo volví a interrumpir.

-no hace falta además no es necesario fingir conmigo -el me miro mal,ya estábamos frente al Walmart.

-no estoy fingiendo-dijo exasperado.

-pues parece-dije y salí del auto.

Escuche como avanzaba el auto detrás de mi y sentí un gran alivio.

Entre al supermercado,ni siquiera yo podía controlar mis antojos! Pero tenía que seguir las órdenes del doctor y alimentarme sanamente...así que debo contenerme.

-Hey!-Escuche detrás de mi,me gire y era Inuyasha

-que quieres?-

-oye,solo vine a ayudarte con las compras-

-pues ni necesito tu ayuda-

-no me importa-tomo un carrito y suspire pesadamente,después de tomar todas las cosas que necesitaba,fuimos a la caja,estaba por sacar mi cartera pero Gerard me hizo guardarla otra vez.

-no,no,no,no-dijo y saco el la suya,pago los alimentos y me ayudo a llevar todo a su auto.

-Gracias Inuyasha-dije de mala gana cuando el cerro la cajuela con todas las bolsas.

-lo hice por mi hija,no por ti-

4 meses después...

Estaba en mi departamento descansando tranquilamente,de pronto sentí una contracción horrible,la deje pasar,pero minutos después,otra contracció mi teléfono y le marque a Inuyasha.

-que pasa Kagome -

-Inuyasha...creo que ya va a nacer-dije con la respiración agitada.

-Que?-

\- maldito imbecil te estoy diciendo que tu hija va a nacer

-espérame ahí ahorita llego -colgó y minutos después el abrió la puerta y me tomo en brazos,bajamos por el ascensor y me llevo corriendo a su auto.

-apúrate Inuyasha!-

-espera espera-encendió el auto y se dirigió al hospital.

Llegamos al hospital y al instante un grupo de parteras se me acerco.

-siente la necesidad de pujar señorita?-me pregunto y asentí y me llevaron a una habitación.

Unas horas después,escuche el llanto de mi hija,las enfermeras me la pasaron y yo no pude evitar llorar.

-que hermosa niña!-gritó emocionada una a Inuyasha y el tenía los ojos repletos de lagrimas.

-quieres llorar ?-le pregunte divertida.

-que? No no es que...bueno si quiero llorar-todas nos reímos.

-bueno, es hora de llevárnosla pero antes como planean llamarla- dijo la partera

-ya pensaste como le vas a pone?-me pregunto Inuyasha.

-no...elige tu el nombre,yo soy pésima-reimos.

-que te parece...Elise-

-suena bien-

\- perfecto - la enfermera salió con mi hija y a mi me prepararon para poder ir a mi habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí esta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

4 días después

Kagome y Inuyasha llegaron a la casa con elise

-me siento fatal,fue muy doloroso

-yo cuido a elise, tu ve a descansar-le dijo Inuyasha quitando a la pequeña de sus brazos

-ok - se tiro en el sillón y quedo dormida al instante

-bien que hacemos pequeña ?-le pregunto Inuyasha a su hija

Pov elise

Baba y mas baba

Pov Inuyasha

-que es ese olor? Agg elise! Ya te cagaste-subí a cambiarla a mi cuarto cuando sonó mi teléfono

-hola -conteste

-inu -no puede ser

-hola kanna

-Estás ocupado- pregunto con voz seductora

-Porque preguntas-le pregunté mientras miraba a elise

-Bueno... es que...estoy sola en casa- dijo con el mismo tono de hace unos momentos

-Emm...No puedo!-

-Por qué-pregunto un poco decepcionada

-estoy haciendo algo muy importante-termine de cambiar a elise y la cargue

-ohhh bueno adiós- digo cortante

-Te enojaste-

-no-contesto

-sabes que? no estoy ahora disponible para hacer lo que te plazca así que adiós-

-bien adiós-colgó

Cambia el elise y baje con ella sonó el timbre y cheque por la ventana

-mierda- susurre corrí y vi a Kagome -oye despierta-abrió un poco los ojos

-que pasa-

-carga a elise, me llegó una visita así que ve y sube con ella

-Ok-la cargo y subió

Fui y abrí la puerta

\- Kanna qué haces aquí-

no pudiste venir conmigo así que vine a ti-

-oye no...- me empujó y cerró la puerta con su pie- kanna, ahora no

-¿pero por qué?- dijo acercándose a mí

-enserio no puedo-

-pero no te veo trabajando...y tú dijiste que estabas ocupado-digo acercándose más mientras yo me alejaba

-lo que estoy haciendo no tiene nada que ver con trabajo,pero sí es importante-dije yo tomándola de las muñecas, ya que ella estaba intentando besarme -así que vete por favor-

-Ay, ni un besito me vas a dar- dijo cerrando sus ojos y haciendo los labios de pato, rodeo los ojos y le di un beso rápido, la solté y la acerqué a la puerta y la abrí

-ahora te puedes ir?-

-Claro- dijo cortante y salió,cerré la puerta y suspiré frustrado subí las escaleras y entre a mi recamara

-oye Kagome ya puedes...- me interrumpí a mí mismo al verla a ella dormida en mi cama mientras abrazaba a elise que también dormía y sin darme cuenta una leve sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

espero ro y les haya gustado

hasta luego!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Aquí esta nuevo capítulo y si tratare de hacerlos más largos y créditos a mi amiga Haydée que también hace novelas solo vayan al capítulo 2 y encontraran su usuario de wattpad

Pov Kagome

Me desperté y era las 2 de la madrugada vi a elise a mi lado y también a Inuyasha, baje y fui por un vaso con agua cheque mi celular y tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de mi amiga sango y mensajes de Koga

Decidí llamar a Koga

-hola- su voz sonaba cansada

-soy yo-

-Kagome donde estas, fui a buscarte a tu departamento y no te encontré

-estoy en casa de Inuyasha

\- que haces ahí- su voz cambio -no se supone que te irías cuando elise tuviera 1 años

-lo sé pero...

-ohhh todavía te gusta

-Koga no empecemos... ademas tu estas equivocado el ya no me gusta solo es el padre de elise y ya

-ok eso me deja un poco tranquilo- suspiro

-celoso tu sabes que te amo con toda mi alma - sonreí

-y yo a ti mi reina -

-mañana te hablo dejare que descanses adiós

-adiós te amo recuerda -me reí y colgué

Tome un vaso y me serví agua, termine y decidí ir a la habitación, cuando di la vuelta le encontré con Inuyasha

-AHHH- grite

-que haces abajo?,deberías ir a dormir

\- solo baje por un vaso con agua idiota- le mostré el vaso

-de nuevo con la agresividad?

-si hay algún problema-

-a si? Pues...-el llanto de elise nos interrumpió. Subimos corriendo y aun entrar en la a habitación cargue a elise

-vez por tu gritote la despertaste-lo fulmine con la mirada

-y quien fue el que me asusto-

-eso no importa -thomas me quito a elise y salió

-a donde la llevas?- le pregunte

-voy a hacerle el biberón, parece que tiene hambre -me reí

-tiene pocas semanas idiota yo le tengo que dar de comer - se detuvo cuando iba bajando las escalera

-olvidaba eso -se dio la vuelta y subió

\- que no sabes nada de bebes o que?-

\- recuerda que trabajó mucho y estoy ocupado no pensé que un día tendría una hija-

\- oh cierto olvidaba que el niño mimado solo necesita trabajar,sexo y alcohol - quedo al frente de mi y me dio la bebe

-querida tu no te quedas atrás

-jajaj eres un estupido recuerda que me tuve que esforzar para pagar mi escuela y me departamento así que soy una mujer ejemplar y buena madre- me di la vuelta en dirección a la cama

-si claro

-ahora si me disculpas le daré de comer a elise a si que largo

-pero es mi habitación

\- y? Necesito privacidad -lo mire

-ashh me hablas cuando ya no necesites tu privacidad- dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos cuando dijo privacidad

*Pasados los 20 minutos

-ya puedes pasar- gritó Kagome

-te tardas muchos - Inuyasha se levanta y que se había quedado afuera de la habitación

-cállate esta dormida - Kagome se acostó de un lado y Inuyasha del otro quedando por su parte dormida

Desperté por culpa de un maldito rayo de sol,estaba por levantarme de la cama pero un peso sobre mi cintura no me lo permitió , levante la vista y vi el brazo de Inuyasha

-Ah! Inuyasha quítate!- grite apartando su brazo y levantándome de la cama

-Oye...que ?-dijo con la voz adormilada- porque me despiertas-se sentó en la cama

-porque me abrazabas?-

-Que ? Yo ? Abrazándote ya quisieras jaja tu si que estas loca-

-sabes que ?...ya cállate es muy temprano , para pelear

-Aleluya! dios escucho mis plegarias- dijo alzando sus brazos al aire y después volvió a acostarse en la cama con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-maldito olgazan-susurre

-te escuche

-me da igual -me quede pensativa por un momento has que recordé- demonios donde esta elise, la busque por la cama pero no había nada

-no esta aquí y ni creas que la hemos aplastado- se rió

\- esto no es gracioso dime donde esta -

-supuse que nos iríamos a mover mucho así que tu habías traído la cuna y la coloque en la otra habitaciones y lleve a elise para aya

-pero tiene pocas semanas en que estabas pensando- salí corriendo y llegue a la otra habitación y la encontré dormida

-esto será un gran desastre con nosotros 2-

Espero y les guste :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo, gracias por su apoyo y veré si puedo actualizar más rápido ya que tengo mis otros compromisos y por eso se me olvida espero y les guste créditos a mi amiga Hayde :)

* * *

Capítulo 7

Después de dejar todo en orden baje y cheque el refrigerador

-oye no tienes algo mas que leche y pan- los saque ya que estaban caducados

-no, normalmente nunca hago comida aquí-

-que hacemos entonces

-más tarde voy a comprar comida

-dios ilumínalo - tome mi bolso y salí hacia el supermercado

Inuyasha:

Baje las escaleras con elise en brazos y kagome no estaba

-bueno hija, no soportaremos a tu madre por un rato- suspire- que te parece si vemos un partido -ella solamente miraba a la nada- bien,entonces supongo que no te molesta.

Me senté en el sillón y coloque a elise sobre mis piernas. Encendi la televisión y el partido acababa de comenzar, entonces un ruido estruendoso y un olor desagradable me hicieron levantar a elise y mirarla con una ceja levantada

-ya te cagaste, verdad?-elise solo pataleo y yo me reí

* * *

Le cambie el pañal y después llego Kagome con un par de bolsas

-que compraste-le pregunte entrando en la cocina con elise en mis brazos

-cosas-dijo obvia -ah, use tu tarjeta de crédito- dijo con burla

-no me importa, mientras sean cosas importantes esta bien

-como se porto elise

-se cago y le cambie el pañal

-no se dice se cago se dice hizo sus necesidades, ahora si me permite voy hacer el desayuno así que no entren-salí y me senté de nuevo en mi lugar, después mi teléfono empezó a vibrar

Era kanna

-hay dios santo no puedes dejarme en paz- susurre

Conteste

-que quieres-

-así es como tratas a tu novia- me grito

-mande-suspire

-puedo ir a tu casa

-no

-bueno ven a la mía

-que no

-mira inuyasha si no me haces caso tus secciones de relajamiento ya no existirán-eso si que no

-ok, ven a mi casa yo te llamo para que vengas

-claro, llevare vino

-si si adiós - le colgué, me levante y fui a la cocina

-oye Kagome -le pique la espalda

-dije que no entraras

-de casualidad vas a salir

* * *

-puede ser , tal vez salga con Koga y elise

-y a que horas llegaras ?- pregunte

-no lo se, no cuento las horas en las que salgo o llego

-mmmm-

-planeas visitar a una de todas tus novias o que?- se rio

-ya empezaste

-dilo con total confianza ya no me molesta

-blablabla...bueno si tu lo dices lo que pasa es que vendrán a darme una seccion de...-me interrumpió

-no me importa-se volteo y saco unos platos -ya ve y prepara la mesa

-ashh-salí de la cocina y coloque a elise sobre el sillón rodeada de cojines

-listo ya esta -salió kagome con los platos listos -ve por unos vasos

Fui y traje lo que digo

-ya podemos comer-nos sentamos

-gracias -empece a comer -y como te va en la facultad

-bien ya casi termino arquitectura

-felicidades

-y a ti como te va-

-voy bien solo falta hacer unos tramites y la empresa será mía

-eso es lo bueno de ser hijo de un empresario importante

-pero...mi padre quiere que me case

-porque

-para tener la empresa además daría una buena imagen mía según el

-Ohh

-que raro

-que pasa

-estamos comiendo y no hemos peleado

-es divertido decirte cosas pero cansa buscar apodos -terminamos de comer y fui a ver a elise la cual estaba profundamente dormida. Me le quede viendo enternecido. Jamás había imaginado que sería padre y mucho menos que kagome fuera la madre.

Kagome se había ido a arreglar a "nuestra" habitación, así que yo me tuve que duchar en el baño que esta al fondo del pasillo, cuando salí me di cuenta de que había olvidado la ropa, entre a mi habitación y kagome se estaba secando el pelo

-Ah! Inuyasha! Cúbrete!-me lanzo la toalla a la cara

-oye!... Que no ves ya lo estoy- traía una toalla a la cintura así que no le veo el problema

-joder, vete de aquí das asco-

-eso no dijiste cuando hicimos a elise -me burle y ella se sonrojo

-cierra el pico -dijo amenazante, yo reí y fui al clóset a tomar mi ropa. Pase a su lado y me le acerque

-no te tardes sino tendrás que verme-me reí y ella me empujo

-degenerado - gritó y yo sali hacia la habitación de huéspedes y ahí me vestí, salí y baje a ver a elise a su cuna , ella apenas se estaba despertando.

-hola -le dije, la cargue y la lleve arriba con su madre , cuando estaba por entrar en la habitación la escuche hablando por teléfono

-mama...no...es odioso pero lo puedo soportar...entiende lo hago por elise -entonces decidí entrar-te llamo luego-colgó y me quito a elise

-así que tu mama

-escúchate algo?

-no, solo el mamá,

-ok-Kagome cambio a elise y preparo su bolsa con todas las cosas de la bebé-adiós te veo mas tarde, Koga ya llego

-si claro adiós- salió de la habitación y después se oyó cerrar la puerta principal

Así que decidí llamar a kanna

-oye ya puedes venir

-llegare en 10 minutos -baje y recogí todo lo relacionado con elise y lo guarde, no quería que nadie se enterara de que soy padre así que todo a su tiempo, termine y tocaron la puerta

-hola inu

-hola,pasa-entro

-traje vino y fresas-me guiño el ojo

-perfecto iré por unos vasos -

-Inuyasha-

-que- sali y fui hasta la mesita de la sala y deje los vasos

-que es esto?- levanten la vista y tenía nada mas ni menos que un pequeño peluche de elise

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

mañana subo posiblemente el domingo no esta asegurado :)

adios


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo aquí esta el capítulo el domingo no podré subirlo ya que estaré todo el día ocupada

* * *

Capítulo 8

-mmm...eso...es de mi sobrina si mi sobrina, lo que pasa es que mi hermano vino y la dejo aquí ya que tenía otros asuntos que arreglar y no la podía llevar

-ohhh y donde esta-

-se la acaba de llevar mi hermano

\- que lastima yo la quería ver

-pero no podríamos disfrutar ¿recuerdas?

-oh si - me dijo en tono seductor

Pasamos un rato bebiendo y Kanna me daba masajes hasta que se harto y se sentó sobre mis piernas y me beso, la tome de la nuca profundizando el beso

-te amo inu-

-igual yo-dije entre el beso nos separamos y volvimos al beso

Se oyó una puerta abrirse, pero le quite importancia

-como que huele a puta- dios esa voz era kagome, empuje a kanna la cual cayo y me levante

-kagome que haces aquí? -sonreí nervioso

-pues he regresado a la casa ya que son las 11:00 de la noche!

-¿quién es ella inuyasha?-kanna se levanto del suelo y se colocó a mi lado

-querida yo soy...- interrumpí a kagome

-ella es la esposa de mi hermano-grite

-ohhh mucho gusto yo soy la novia de inuyasha- kanna bajo la vista y vio a elise entre los brazos de Kagome -y ella es tu sobrina...se ve muy linda

-disculpa pero que dijiste? - kagome voltio a verme y me fulmino con la mirada

-Kanna ya es muy tarde te parece si mañana hablamos

-ok te veo mañana -tomo sus cosas y antes de salir me guiño el ojo -adiós - después de que cerrara la puerta mire hacia kagome que seguía con la misma mirada

-iré a dejar a elise arriba -se voltio y subí las escaleras

-demonios-me senté en el sillón y cubrí mi rostro frustrado, escuche de nuevo sus paso y me levante

-así que tu novia

-si es ella

-oh y ...es necesario que hagan sus...asquerosidades aquí ?- apunto hacia el sillón

-es mi casa

-y tu hija y yo vivimos aquí

-claro, claro

-veo que no te importa eso y además porque mentir que elise no es tu hija dime?-gritó

-kagome por favor

-anda dímelo

-el decir que elise no es mi hija...no lo se

-eres...sabes no debo perder mi tiempo en alguien como tu

-ya basta! Y como yo se que ella es mi hija y no de koga

\- ya volvimos con lo del principio

-dudo mucho de ti eso es todo

\- tu dime en ese tiempo que estuve contigo, el cual fue un año,te llegue a engañar...no quien engañó fuiste tu y de por si con mi amiga

\- eso no tiene nada que ver- desvíe la mirada hacia un rincón

-claro que tiene que ver, y después de separarnos... Koga me apoyo demasiado y llegamos a ser novios y el supo valorarme además nunca llegue a tener un gran acercamiento con el así que no pienses que yo soy una cualquiera que se acuesta con el primero que se le cruza como tu noviecita

-...ella no tiene nada que ver con esto así que no la insultes-

-sabes creo que será mejor irme de aquí y cuando elise crezca decirle cualquier excusa porque yo no voy a soportar este tipo de cosas

-Que! No a elise no te la vas a llevar

-ahora si es tu hija, verdad?-se voltio y empezó a subir las escaleras -y si no me crees pregúntale a koga todo

En ese momento me sentí un verdadero imbecil ¿cómo puede dudar de kogome? Era demasiado obvio que si elise fuera de matt ella nunca habría venido conmigo. Maldito alcohol

Pov kagome:

Estaba decidida , me iba a ir de aquí no entiendo porque vine si ya se como es su actitud. Saque mi maleta y empece a empacar mi cosas y las de elise

Después Inuyasha entro a la recamara pero lo ignore olímpicamente

-kagome,por favor

-kagome nada, ahora déjame empacar en paz

-dame una oportunidad -dijo sacando mis cosas de la maleta

-no

-Kagome-dijo mirándome fijamente

-aléjate, apestas a esa tipa y alcohol

-no se vayan...por favor...se que dude de ti, pero créeme elise es lo mejor que me ha pasado

Bueno, me ha dejado más que sorprendida pero no se, ¿debería darle otra oportunidad? No eso había hecho antes y termino mal

-mi respuesta sigue siendo no

-kagome

-adiós - lo empuje y saque mis maletas de su cuarto y fui al de elise , entre y cerré con llave y me dormí en la silla que estaba ahí

Desperté con un horrible dolor de espalda,me levante de la silla y me troné los dedos. Me acerqué a la cuna y elise seguía dormida. Prepare todo y pensé en las últimas cosas que me faltaban... La ropa ,fui hacia la puerta y la abrí y inuyasha cayó de espaldas

-que paso -abrió los ojos asustados

-estuviste afuera toda la noche

-si no me arriesgaría a que se fueran -

-ok...- baje y fui a la lavandería y saque la ropa limpia de la lavadora, salí y me dirigía hacia las escalera , de repente inuyasha bajo todo arreglado y salió de la casa rápido

-tal vez llega tarde- subí y terminé de preparar todo -es hora -primero baje y deje las cosas pesadas después fui por elise , me dirigí hacia la puerta y trate de abrirla pero era inútil, busque las otras llaves pero no la encontré

-porque ...- entonces entendí todo -Inuyasha- grite a todo pulmón

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

se que son puras peleas pero ya empezara lo romántico, puede que en el otro venga algo ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**hola a todas, perdón si me desaparecí casi todo un mes o creo que el mes. En esta semana subir capítulos por haber desaparecido pero fueron vacaciones y no estuve en el país y para mi desgracia como toda mensa se me olvido llevarme la libreta y ahora ya no la encuentro .-. Pero lo compensare.**

 **y de peor aun ya entre a la escuela el mundo esta en mi contra**

 **bueno nos vemos mañana**


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome:

Marque furiosa al celular de Inuyasha,ese imbecil va a escuchárme.

-Hola cariño ¿como estas?-el y su cinismo.

-Escúchame bien imbecil,voy a demandarte por secuestro!-

-no importa,podré defenderme diciendo que querías alejar a Elise de mi para irte con tu noviecito-

-eres increíble-dije aun mas enojada.

-lo sé-

Colgué y escuche a Elise llorar,corrí hacia su cuna y la cargue,la arrulle pero no se calmaba,camine a la cocina y busque la leche en polvo,pero solo encontré un bote vacío.

-mierda-susurre,Elise no dejaba de llorar,llame de nuevo a Gerard.

-¿que le pasa a Elise?-preguntó.

-tiene hambre,no hay leche en la casa,y no puedo ir a comprar por que un maniático nos dejo encerradas!-

-ya,no seas dramática,compre mas botes de leche hace unos días y los guarde en el sótano-

-de acuerdo,adiós-

Colgué y deje a Elise en su cuna,y que sería muy peligroso que bajara conmigo,Abri la puerta del sótano y suspire.

-estupido Inuyasha -busque el interruptor y encendí la luz.

Baje lentamente las escaleras y empece a buscar en los estantes hasta que vi como 5 botes de leche en polvo.

Me asegure de que no hubieran caducado y gracias al cielo aun servían.

Tome uno y empece a mirar a mi alrededor,mis ojos se detuvieron en una caja que estaba en un viejo escritorio con unos dibujos llenos de polvo.

No se por que rayos no aguante la tentación de tomar la caja y ver su contenido,pero luego me arrepentí.

Habían muchas fotos,mías,y otra mías con el.

-¿Por qué las conserva?-me pregunte con nostálgia.

El llanto de Elise me hizo salir de mi trance,volví a tomar el bote y subí las escaleras corriendo,no apague la luz del sótano.

Tenia pensado volver ahi cuando Elise se durmiera.

Inuyasha:

-resumiré lo que me acabas de decir papa,soy un inútil,que no sirve para esta empresa-

-hijo,no dije eso...lo que te quiero dar a entender es que tu hermano se ha estado esforzando mas en la empresa,no digo que tu no te esfuerces pero...el...-

-ya lo entendí papa-

-se que quieres darle a Elise una mejor vida,pero debes entender que el esfuerzo y la dedicación de tu hermano,llevaran a la empresa a otro nivel-

-bien,entonces renunció-dije sin titubear.

-¿que?-preguntó sorprendido.

-padre no te lo he dicho pero...varias empresas me han estado llamando,les interesa que sea parte de ellos,y lo estoy empezando a considerar-

-tu no puedes abandonar el negocio familiar-dijo mas que furioso.

-claro que puedo! En el contrato dice que puedo renunciar cuando se me de la gana-me defendí.

-¿enserio piensas irte?-

-claro-

-bien,pero cuando me necesites,no me busques-dijo apretando los dientes.

-estate tranquilo padre,por que no lo haré-

Fui a mi oficina y guarde todas mis cosas,que por suerte no eran muchas.

Llegue a casa y al entrar espere recibir una bofetada o un golpe en las bolas de parte de Kagome pero no fue así,lo único que recibí fue un delicioso aroma a sopa.

Entre en la cocina y vi a Kagome cocinado mientras tarareaba.

-huele bien-ella se sobresalto y me miro-lo siento no quería asustarte,¿y Elise?-

-se durmió después de que le di de comer-

-cuando llegue crei que me golpearías-

-y tengo ganas de hacerlo,pero me resisto-solté una carcajada y ella soltó una risita.

-de hecho,quiero hablar contigo sobre algo-

-lamento haberte dejado ence..-

-no no es eso-

-¿entonces?-

-cuando baje al sótano a buscar la leche de Elise-ella agacho la mirada-vi una caja-

-¿que caja?-

-bueno,esa caja tenía fotos de cuando saliamos-levanto la mirada y trato de evitar la mia.

Mierda! Había olvidado por completo que en el sótano tenía esa caja junto con mis dibujos.

-emm-

-Inuyasha...¿por qué la tienes?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

perdon perdón pueden matarme xd

lees dije que publicaría pero la muy maldita escuela

dentro de un momento subo otro


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10

Inuyasha :

-no lo se-dije tratando de sonar convincente.

-Inuyasha ..no me vengas con eso-dijo al frustrada.

-¿y por tanta insistencia en saber?-

-curiosidad-

-¿Segura?-me acerque a ella y la tome de la cintura.

-Inu..Inuyasha...¿que haces?-dijo tratando de apartarse pero no la deje.

-se sincera Kag,si tanto te interesa saber por que aun tengo esas fotos es por que te vuelvo loca -nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca.

-ya suéltate-me ordenó.

-no te resistas-estaba por besarla pero ella levanto su rodilla y me pego en mis partes nobles,la solté y me tire al piso.

-¿¡que te pasa?!-

-fue tu culpa-

Me levante haciendo muecas de dolor.

-me dejaras sin mas descendencia-

-ya tienes a Elise-se volteo y sigue haciendo la comida.

-si tengo esas fotos es por que me gusta recordar aquellos momentos-

Ella me miro algo sorprendida y yo me dirigi a la salida-Inuyasha-

Me detuve,en mi albergaba la esperanza de que ella me dijera que a ella también le gusta recordar aquellos bellos y nostálgicos momentos.

-saldre para...visitar a mi padre en la noche llega de Irlanda-

Soy un completo estupido,¿cómo pude pensar que ella me respondería igual?

-esta bien-dije cortante-¿llevaras a Elise?-

-de hecho quería preguntarte si...¿la podrias cuidar?-

-si-sali de la cocina y me dirigi a la sala donde teníamos otra cuna para que Elise estuviera mas cerca en caso de que estuviéramos en la planta de abajo.

Ella estaba despertando,y se tallaba sus ojitos.

-hola cariño-dije enternecido y la cargue.

Le di un beso en su mejilla y me senté en el sofá.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡La sopa esta lista!-

-no tengo hambre-le conteste sin dejar de ver a mi hija.

Kagome salió de la cocina y sonrío al ver a Elise y extendió sus brazos.

-no,quiero estar con ella-

-yo igual,pásamela-

Rodee los ojos y me levante para pasarle a Elise.

-ven con mamá-la cargo y beso su cabeza.

-tengo noticias-die entrando en la cocina detrás de Kagome.

-¿que pasa?-

-renuncie a la empresa-

-¿que? ¿Por qué?-

-mi padre le dará a Sesshomaru el puesto que me tenia prometido-ella me miro algo triste-Sesshomaru siempre fue el ejemplo a seguir-dije imitando la voz de mi madre.-yo siempre fui el problemático que tenía como 8 novias cada mes-

-Inuyasha ..-

-no te preocupes por los gastos de Elise,me han estado ofreciendo trabajo en otras empresas,conseguiré un buen trabajo fácilmente-

-esta bien-

Me senté en la mesa y ella me dio uno plato con sopa.

-¿cuidaras a Elise hoy?-

-por supuesto que si-

-bien,pero por favor prométeme que no traerás a tu p*ta-

-me importa mas Elise-

-hablo enserio Inuyasha -

-¡Carajo Kagome! ¿No puedes tomarme enserio una vez en tu vida?-ella se quedó mirándome fijamente-lo lamento,no he tenido un buen día-

-yo no tengo la culpa de eso-

Suspire pesadamente y me levante de la silla.

-mejor me voy a descasar un rato-le quite a Elise y subí con ella a mi habitación.

-¡gracias por valorar mi esfuerzo!-me grito desde abajo.

Rodee los ojos y recosté a Elise en la cama,me senté y me quite los zapatos.

Me acosté y abrace a Elise con cuidado de no apretarla.

Y en minutos ambos quedamos dormidos.

Kagome:

Como termine lave mi plato y me recargue en la barra de la cocina para revisar mis mensajes,solo tenía uno de koga.

"Cariño nos vemos a las 7:30 en donde te dije"

"Claro"

"Si quieres lleva a Elise"

"Inuyasha la cuidara"

"? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾂ"

"¿Que?-

"Ese tipo no sabe ni cuidarse a si mismo"

"ya Koga ? aunque no lo creas el esta intentado ser un mejor padre"

"Bueno ? te veo luego"

"Ya te enojaste"

"No,adiós"

Esta enojado eso es seguro.

Fui al cuarto de huéspedes donde de ahora en adelante iba a dormir.

Ya habia cambiado mis cosas para haya después de que el imbecil de Inuyasha me había encerrado.

Me duche y arregle ahí mismo y fui a la habitación de el para avisarle que ya me iba,abri la puerta.

-Inuyasha ya me...-me interrumpí al verlo dormido mientras abrazaba a Elise.

Eso me hizo recordar la vez en la yo me había dormido abrazando a mi hija y Inuyasha nos vio.

Lo que el no sabia era que yo no estaba completamente dormida.


End file.
